fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear (SSB16)
Freddy or full named Freddy Fazbear is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Due to Freddy’s heavy machinery, he has limited jump ability and slow speed. His attacks pack a punch however, and he is more difficult to be sent flying. Attributes Freddy Fazbear has the typical attributes of heavyweight characters: high KOing power, slow mobility and attacks, high range, fast falling speed (the fastest in the game), and large size. His tilts and smash attacks, which are largely disjointed hitboxes, combine with one of the most versatile projectiles in the game, Phantom, for devastating effect. Fazbear's recovery puts together 3 mid air jumps and a teleportation special move with great vertical distance, Even though his recovery is predictable due to the Camera Check's slow speed and inability to grab the ledge at all unless canceled, his overall recovery is much harder to gimp compared to other heavyweights' recovery. Although he is the fastest faller in the game, his falling acceleration is not very fast so it is more beneficial than harmful. As such, this makes Freddy Fazbear less vulnerable to chain throws and allows him to pull off two back aerials in a single short hop. Freddy Fazbear is also the fourth heaviest character, with the fastest falling speed, giving him the best vertical endurance in the game. He is also great at momentum canceling; is the only character in the game that has a more notable benefit from vertical momentum canceling (though Fazbear's vertical endurance is still notably better). Even though his basic horizontal momentum canceling is rather poor, the Camera Check can be used as a difficult but effective horizontal momentum canceling technique (but because of Freddy Fazbear's very slow air speed and the fact that he can't use his jumps or aerials after, jumping is generally a safer Momentum Canceling in most cases). Due to the large amount of horizontal momentum it negates, it gives Freddy the fourth best maximum horizontal endurance in the game. This, combined with his far and very hard to gimp recovery, can make him a dangerously tough match-up for many characters that lack reliable KO moves with high knockback scaling. However, Freddy Fazbear has his flaws. Freddy is a heavy character and is hard to master with at the same time. Freddy Fazbear players must rely on close range with his KOing power. Freddy suffers from chain attacks and comboing mobility from those of , and . Also, his recovery move, Camera Check, may be good however it functions like Zelda's Farores Wind. It is also worse and gives poor horizontal distance, although is a very good out-of-shield move. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Freddy's Body will jerk around. *Side: Freddy will perform a quick animatronic show staying perfectly still his torso rotates slightly as his mouth opens and closes un-synced he says: "It's me!" *Down: Freddy will stare at the screen his head tilted slightly 'On-Screen Apperance' *Freddy will Appear shut down slightly Hunched over- his body twitches as his eyes and mouth flicker with light- Freddy straightens himself out and steps forward entering fighter stance. 'Idle Poses' *Takes his hat off and looks and then puts it back on *Falls asleep for a second then wakes up 'Victory Poses' *Golden Freddy appears in front of Freddy and waves his arms in victory *Freddy will shut down slightly smiling for his win as he recharges *Jumps up once and strikes a pose In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia